<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freedom and Rebellion by SaoirseAgusAmach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424194">Freedom and Rebellion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoirseAgusAmach/pseuds/SaoirseAgusAmach'>SaoirseAgusAmach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Dragons, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoirseAgusAmach/pseuds/SaoirseAgusAmach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Weasley and Nyx Lestrange have been rivals in the Hogwarts classroom, on the quidditch pitch, and on the dragon preserve. When Nyx's brother goes missing just as the war with Voldemort is starting the two rivals are forced together to save him. Charlie has to overcome his own prejudice against the Slytherin princess and Nyx has to prove that she is worthy of his trust. Along the way they learn that the lines between love and hate and freedom and rebellion are much thinner than they thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>**Author’s Note and Disclaimer: Obviously I own no part of the Harry Potter Franchise and claim no creative authority over any characters other than the ones I create. This story is semi-canon adjacent. Astute Harry Potter fans will pick up on many inconsistencies with the canon timeline, but these inconsistencies make my story work better. I hope you enjoy, please vote and leave comments, they really keep me motivated.**</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Professor Albus Dumbledore was a very patient individual. He was currently waiting on a young man who was already a half hour late for his requested appointment. While most people would have given up and left by now, Albus simply waited. It was not only his patience, but his curiosity that made him wait. He had never spoken to this man before, although he had attended Hogwarts a few years ago. Albus tried to remember Orion Lestrange, but could only conjure a few fuzzy memories. Orion had been a quiet boy, he had few friends and spent most of his time with his Slytherin sister. Dumbledore remembered being surprised when he was sorted in to Gryffindor House, possibly the first Lestrange to do so. He could remember expecting another version of the rebellious Sirius Black, but Orion was very different from his older cousin. He had done just well enough to pass his classes, but never did anything quite so well - or so bad - as to attract attention. The students of his year were still grappling with the trauma of the war that defined their childhoods. In a group that constantly surprised their teachers with their tenacity and strong wills, Orion simply never stood out. Then he suddenly disappeared in his sixth year. Albus heard rumors among the “pureblood” students that the young man had done something to warrant being removed from his family tree, but Albus had more important matters to attend to.</p><p>His sister, Nyx, had been the exact opposite of her rather milquetoast brother. Albus spoke to her on a number of occasions, usually detentions and suspensions, and was torn between the disturbing resemblance to her mother and an affinity for her entirely unique personality. Nyx was the seeker on the Slytherin quidditch team and had been a great rival to Charlie Weasely. She was loud, boisterous, vain, and determined. She possessed all the qualities of a member of Slytherin house, but never quite fit in there. Unlike the rest of her house, Nyx never taunted the muggle-borns or half-bloods, she never bullied those weaker than her, in fact her many detentions usually sprang from her defending someone from a member of her own house. Despite her morals, Nyx never strayed from her own housemates or brother. She had a wealth of untapped potential and Albus was forced to cross her off as a bit of a disappointment. Albus ran through these thoughts all the while pondering what Orion could possibly want after all these years. The twins had graduated, was it five or six years prior? A hesitant knock sounded on his office door.</p><p>"Enter" he called out.</p><p>The sight that greeted him was not at all the sixteen year old boy he remembered. Standing in front of him was a tall, muscular man. He had longish jet black hair, rather pale skin, and shocking blue eyes. The muggle blue jeans and t-shirt advertising what Albus assumed was a band seemed out of place in his office, but more suited the man wearing them than wizard robes would. Albus was reminded a great deal of Sirius in the brief years between his time at Hogwarts and the awful night of the Potters’ deaths. "Have a seat, Orion." Dumbledore motioned to a chair in front of his desk.</p><p>"Thank you, Professor." Orion sat down nervously. "I, um, guess you're wondering exactly why I asked to meet with you?"</p><p>"The question had crossed my mind. Although I have also recently been wondering about things that start with the letter Q."</p><p>Orion looked skeptically at Dumbledore, no doubt wondering if he was joking, or just plain mad. "Right, well, you see. Severus Snape once told me that if I or my sister, Nyx, you remember her?" Albus nodded. "Right, that if I or Nyx were ever in really serious trouble, like in over our heads, or about to die, or something, that you would be our best bet for help."</p><p>"Ah, Severus told you that did he?” Albus templed his fingers and couldn’t hide the slight smile that tugged at his lips.</p><p>"Yes sir, well, not quite like that. He made it sound much better."</p><p>"And are you and Nyx in trouble?" Albus leaned towards Orion, who squirmed in his chair.</p><p>"Not yet sir. We will be though. You see, our parents were, well, I guess they still are, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange." Orion paused for a moment, waiting for a reaction from Albus.</p><p>The headmaster nodded, "I suppose the two of your are concerned about their break out of Azkaban and are looking for protection?"</p><p>A streak of what looked like annoyance flashed across Orion's face. "No sir, we're not afraid of them. And for the record, Nyx has no idea I'm here. She'd probably wind up in Azkaban herself if she knew what I'm planning on doing."</p><p>"Very well, that's not the first time I've been wrong. What is it you need?"</p><p>"It's not what I need sir." Orion stood and began to pace the room, "It's what you need. At least, I think you need it. A part of me hopes you don't, but really, I should have told you years ago."</p><p>Orion was more speaking to himself now and Albus could tell he was becoming more unhinged as he paced around the office. He stood up and stopped the man mid stride by placing one hand on each of his shoulders. Albus looked Orion in the eye and was for one brief, terrifying moment reminded of another handsome young man that had stood in this office. He quickly shook that thought away. "Orion, please, calm down and tell me what is going on."</p><p>Albus released him and stepped back a few feet. Orion tugged at his hair and chewed his lip for a few seconds, Dumbledore could tell he was struggling with what he was about to say. Finally, Orion looked at Albus. "Our mother is after us. Not because she missed us or anything, that woman always hated us." Orion paused for a minute, his face momentarily contorted with rage. "She wants us because of what we are, what I can do."</p><p>He stopped again, this time looking anguished. "Go on." Albus pleaded with him.</p><p>Orion began pacing and tugging his hair again. "You know, I always fought against myself. I begged the sorting hat to put me in Gryffindor, I didn't WANT to be evil. I fought against my nature every night I slept in this castle, it was torture. But, I suppose blood is blood, and when one's blood is as bad as mine, there is no escape. You see, professor I have not only my parents cursed pure-blood in my veins, but something else. Something that no person should have, something that no mother other than Bellatrix Lestrange would ever permit to enter her child. Of course she allowed it because her <em>master</em> told her to. I’m sure she got a perverse joy in his little experiment” Orion was pacing more furiously now, he resembled a caged lion. The air in the office felt thick, the light from the candles didn’t seem to be reaching far enough, Albus felt a heavy weight on his heart and was struggling to breathe. Suddenly, Orion ran into the corner of the professors desk and slid onto the floor, his back resting against the desk, and his face in his hands.</p><p>Albus kneeled next to him and placed one hand on his back, "Orion, please, what is it you have in you?"</p><p>Orion looked up at Dumbledore with a tear-stained face, “A dementor."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of Dragon Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look alive boys!” The deep Scottish brogue yelled out across the rainforest. “This viper tooth could pop up out of nowhere. You alright over there Princess?”</p><p>Nyx rolled her eyes at her boss, but replied all the same, "Right as rain, Mac!" Princess, sweetheart, doll, girlie; when you were one of only three females in a profession people rarely called you by your name. However, the job was worth the taunts. Nyx loved the danger, the adventure, the pure adrenaline that accompanied dragon wrangling. She took a moment to stop and feel for the beast. With her eyes closed she could feel the beat of her heart, hear the crunch of her team members’ boots on the forest floor. Whispering a small spell she strained to listen even harder to the world around her. The spell allowed her to hear the insects crawling around her, the call of a howler monkey in the distance, and, there! The swish of a dragon’s tail, they were close.</p><p>Vipertooths - Nyx always wondered why they weren’t collectively called Viperteeth - were particularly good at hiding from humans. This particular dragon was terrorizing the local muggle population, the South American Ministry of Magic had their hands full charming the muggles to believe the burned houses and crushed trees were the result of a series of natural disasters. Ordinarily, the wranglers were called in to capture dragons and bring them to the preserve in Romania. This dragon, though, had killed too many people for the government to allow the creature to be taken alive. When her team left Romania the kill order was the hot topic all over the preserve.</p><p>Nyx saw red sparks out of the corner of her eye and took off running in their direction. One of her team had found the dragon. When she approached two of the team, Finn and Henry, had the dragon cornered. Finn was barely maintaining a shield against the barrage of fire streaming from the beast’s mouth. Nyx sent up her own round of sparks and rushed to reinforce the shield. While the dragon focused it’s fury on Nyx and Finn, Henry silently walked behind it with a net. “Wait until Mac and Dennis get here!” Nyx yelled to Henry.</p><p>There was no way one person could could hold the giant net over a thrashing dragon. Henry was the newest member of their team and eager to prove himself. He was constantly needing to be rescued from situations he put himself in, not a good trait for a wrangler. Sweat ran down Nyx’s forehead as the heat and pressure from the dragon’s fire pushed harder against the shield. After what felt like an eternity Nyx finally heard Mac and Dennis running towards them. Before they had a chance to reach the scene Henry threw the net over the dragon’s tail. The beast immediately thrashed it’s tail and turned it’s attention to Henry. He sent up a fragile shield but Nyx could tell it wouldn’t be enough to protect him. The other’s sent spells at the dragon in an attempt to distract it from Henry, but nothing worked. For his part, Henry was frozen in terror, none of his training was kicking in. Nyx saw the dragon rear up and knew it was about to eviscerate Henry with it’s claws. She formed a shield and ran in front of him. Everything seemed to slow down when she saw the dragon come down on them, she felt the heat of the fire surrounding them and watched a giant claw rake down her side before everything went black.</p><p> </p><p>Nyx blinked her eyes open. Everything was blurry, but she was sure she could see fire in front of her. She tried to reach out to touch the flame, but it moved. Fire didn’t move that way, and she felt no heat. In fact, she felt strangely cool, she couldn't even feel the humidity of the rainforest. She closed her eyes and rubbed at them, trying to clear up the fog in her head. When she opened them again she saw the beams of a ceiling but still couldn’t place where she was. Her head was swimming and she just couldn’t focus.</p><p>"W-where..." She tried to talk but her tongue felt heavy. There was something in her mouth holding it down.</p><p>"Don't try to talk yet, Lestrange. Let me get this out of your way." Nyx recognized Charlie Weasley’s voice immediately and inwardly cringed. The wrangling must have gone horribly wrong if Mac had called him in.</p><p>Charlie pulled the tongue depressor out of her mouth and with surprising gentleness helped her sit up in her bed. She winced at the pain shooting down her side and regretted it immediately when we she saw Charlie arch an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"What are you doing in Peru?" She asked him pointedly, in the coldest voice she could muster. Her attempt to cool and detached was hampered by the horse rasp coming from her throat.</p><p>He laughed as he put away some gauze and the tongue depressor. She must have been biting her tongue in her sleep. The medicine used by dragon workers was hardly as advanced as what real healers used, but it worked well enough for them. "First of all, you wake up with your tongue depressed, bandaged to hell, and your leg in complete disrepair and all that concerns you is that I have deigned to leave Romania? Why Miss Lestrange, I'm quite flattered." Charlie smirked at her. She opened her mouth to say something but he held up his hand to her mouth and continued, “Second - and I'm sorry to disappoint you - I am not in Peru. I am in Romania, as are you. The Vipertooth bit your leg and Mac disapparated you over here since we have the largest supply of antidotes."</p><p>“I thought your ridiculous hair was fire.” Nyx said weakly. “I couldn’t figure out why I couldn’t feel any heat.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m not on fire. I know how disappointed that must make you.” Charlie smirked at her and Nyx scoffed. That lopsided grin had girls back in Hogwarts throwing themselves the redhead. It was disgusting to watch.</p><p>“What happened to my team?” Nyx asked earnestly, “Is Henry…?” She couldn’t bring herself to say the word ‘dead’. She couldn’t stand the twat but if a member of her team had died she would never forgive herself.</p><p>“He’s fine. Your shield protected him more than it did you. Mac sent him home for being an irresponsible idiot then he and the others put the dragon down.” Charlie’s face was serious as the grave while he explained everything. Like most of the other researchers, he was firmly on the side of rehabilitating the dragon rather than killing it.</p><p>Nyx started to cough and instinctively reached for a glass of water. Unfortunately that made the gash in her side flare up in pain and she jerked back in the bed with a shout. Charlie sighed and passed a vial to her. “Take this for the pain. <em>You</em>, are not doing so well. You took way too much fire and in addition to the bite the vipertooth tried it’s best to slice you in half.”</p><p>Nyx choked down the foul potion, she would have to send an owl to Severus to see if he knew of a way for it to taste better. “Well you’re doing a good job of hiding your disappointment in his failure. How did you get stuck with healing duty?”</p><p>Charlie sat on the swivel chair next to her and propped his feet on the bed. “A lot of people left for home after everything that happened at the Cup. People are scared.”</p><p>“Scared of what? What cup?” Nyx furrowed her eyebrows. The last time there was a panic was a few months prior when the Daily Prophet reported Sirius Black had let out a bunch of his fellow death eaters, including her own parents. Had they done something?</p><p>“Fuck,” Charlie exclaimed then twisted to grab a paper off the desk beside him. “I forgot how isolated you wranglers are.”</p><p>He passed the paper over to her. She a haunted looking teenage boy staring back at her from the front page, next to him, Dumbledore was flashing the cameras a furious look and trying to hide the boy from their lenses.</p><p>
  <strong>TERROR AT THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ONE STUDENT DEAD:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> HARRY POTTER </strong>
  <strong>CLAIMS HE-Who-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS </strong>
</p><p>Ice filled Nyx’s veins as she read the article. When her parents made no effort to contact her after her escape she thought maybe nothing bad would happen from their escape. But this, this had her mother written all over it.</p><p>“Is this real? Is You-Know-Who really back?” She looked over at Charlie who was fixing her with a hard glare.</p><p>“Most everyone thinks it’s a lie. That Potter is either covering up he killed the other boy, or that something did happen and he’s so traumatized he doesn’t know what he saw. My brother was there, though. He said he’s never seen Dumbledore shaken like that. You really don’t know anything about this? No one tipped you off?”</p><p>“Are you trying to imply that my deatheater parents told me about this?” Nyx snapped at Charlie who simply arched his brow again. “Those monsters haven’t been a part of my life since they were put in Azkaban.”</p><p>“Well I also happen to know you were raised by the Malfoys,” Charlie kept his voice low. “You’re surrounded by the old death eater crowd every time you visit home. I’m not accusing you of anything, I just want to know if you heard anything.”</p><p>Nyx narrowed her eyes at him. If she had the strength she would have slapped him. A stream of words crossed her mind. She could tell him that she didn’t have a home to visit, that the Malfoys disowned her shortly after they did the same to her brother, that her only family was Orion, and sometimes Severus, that she hated Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange with ever fiber of her being. She could have told him how exhausting it was to constantly be accused of using the dark arts just because of her last name and how, even though he was an arrogant prick, she always appreciated that Charlie never used her pureblood status as a weapon against her. Instead she said, “Fuck off Weasley.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Dark Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie had understated the amount of personnel that left the dragon reservation. Once she was healed enough to take daily walks Nyx found only a skeleton crew of workers manning the area; a few researchers and handlers, one dragon healer, and a couple of house elves to prepare food. An eerie silence blanketed the preserve, only broken by the occasional roar of a dragon or shout of a handler. The witches and wizards who dedicated their lives to dragons were not a quiet crew, but now conversations happened in hushed tones around the dining hall; news from home, memories of the first war, stories of missing family and friends.</p>
<p>Nyx was forbidden from doing any work with dragons while she healed. Mac sent her a letter three days after she arrived explaining that their team was temporarily disbanded and that she should go home when she was able. Home was precisely where Nyx did not want to be. Her small London flat would be the first place the Malfoys - and by extension her mother - would look for her. The Romanian Reservation, on the other hand, had almost as many security measures as Hogwarts, no one could get in or out without passing through a series of barriers. She couldn’t go home, and she couldn’t do any work so Nyx busied herself with walking, reading, and occasionally helping with egg incubation and the new hatchlings. She was out on one of her walks, wishing she was well enough to run or even jog, and thinking about what went wrong in Peru. The problem wasn’t just Henry, the problem was so few young people wanted to go in to dragonology that the Reservation just accepted everyone. Their slipping standards resulted in people like Henry who just couldn’t hack it in the field. They needed to find a way to recruit more workers, maybe reach out to Ilvermorny or Castelobruxo to encourage more of their students to join the profession.</p>
<p>“Wotcher, Nyx!”</p>
<p>Nyx turned just in time to duck from the bludger heading straight for her head. Marcus Moorehouse waived an apology to her from atop his broom. A small, impromptu match of dragon quidditch had broken out. Dragon quidditch was just like regular quidditch except instead of being played on a pitch it was played above a dragon pen. Not only did you have to avoid bludgers, you also had to avoid the occasional spray of dragon fire. Nyx could see that nearly everyone left on the preserve had joined the game, yet there still wasn’t enough for a full team on either side.</p>
<p>“You want to jump in?” Marcus hovered his broom just above Nyx. “Charlie’s switching teams every time he catches the snitch. Be a lot more fun with a second seeker.”</p>
<p>“She’s too fragile to play!” Charlie’s voice echoed over the pen and Nyx narrowed her eyes at him.</p>
<p>“You’re just scared of a little competition!” She shouted back.</p>
<p>After retrieving her broom and donning the shirt of her old Slytherin quidditch robes Nyx was in the air. The teams had been split between former Ravenclaws on one side and Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs on the other. It seemed that all of her fellow former Slytherins had returned home. Each team also had one or two former Durmstrang or Beauxbatons students, but quidditch  wasn’t as popular among the non-European schools so most of the non-Hogwarts alumni just watched.</p>
<p>Jean-Michel, a French dragon researcher re-released the snitch and the match started. Nyx flew above the pen to look for the tiny golden ball. She cheered when Marcus successfully deflected a quaffle from going in their team’s goalpost. The smallest glimmer of gold caught her eye to the left of Marcus and she immediately made for it. Charlie saw it as well and was quickly flying next to her. Their sudden movement disturbed the Norwegian Ridgeback below who sent up a burst of flame before they could reach the snitch. Their brooms collided sending Charlie and Nyx plummeting to the ground. Charlie cushioned their fall with a shout of “Arresto Momentum!” before they hit the ground.</p>
<p>“This is just like the house cup in fifth year.” He commented as they both grabbed their brooms and kicked back off to re-join the match. The dragon started towards them and they both narrowly avoided another burst of fire.</p>
<p>“You and I remember that match very differently.” Nyx grinned and once again flew above the match to look out for the snitch. The fall rattled her, she was starting to have trouble focusing on the game as her injuries started to ache. Charlie’s team scored twenty points in row while Marcus dealt with the sleeve of his robe catching fire. Nyx was about to fly over and check on him when she saw Charlie dive rapidly and catch the snitch before she could react.</p>
<p>The victory party for Charlie’s team lasted long into the night. The hushed silence that had fallen over the preserve was finally broken thanks to the match and copious amounts of alcohol. Nyx retreated back to her small cabin she normally shared with Finn and Dennis. After a quick shower she examined herself in the floor length mirror of her bedroom. She had lost a lot of weight in a little amount of time, her Aunt Narcissa would have been pleased to see her ribs poking out, but Nyx made a mental note to try and eat some extra portions over the next few meals. The burn scar from Peru wove up her side, it would be mostly healed in a few days and she would have it covered with a tattoo of the Vipertooth as was tradition whenever a dragon wrangler survived a severe burn. The bit mark on her leg left almost no scar thanks to Charlie’s quick work with the antidote.</p>
<p>Finally, Nyx forced herself to look at the reflection of her face. Her hair was wild from the shower’s humidity, curling and sticking up at odd angles. She and Orion shared their father’s bright blue eyes, but when Nyx looked in the mirror it was Bellatrix Lestrange who looked back. She hated the resemblance, the same upturned nose, full lips, and square jaw. The same wild black hair.</p>
<p><em>“You’re lucky you look like your mother,”</em> She could hear Narcissa telling her. <em>“Ugly girls aren’t worth much.”</em></p>
<p>Shaking away the memory Nyx covered her hair in straightening product and dressed in a pair of muggle jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. It was still summer, but mountains got cold at night so she grabbed her wool cloak on the way out as well. She had intended to stay in and read up on the latest research on the effects of urbanization on the dragons of South America, but she found that she just couldn’t sit still.</p>
<p>The party was in full swing in the dining hall. The speakers were blaring out the latest muggle music and the smell of alcohol permeated the room. A few stalwart house elves rushed about trying to clean up after the revelers, but it was a fruitless exercise. Marcus and Jean-Michel were serving up enchanted drinks. Jean-Michel handed one to a Romanian dragon healer that was neon pink and had dragon shaped bubbles floating above it.</p>
<p>“What can we get the lady?” Marcus asked as Nyx approached. “Mojito? Firewhiskey sour? Gin and tonic?”</p>
<p>“Just a fire whiskey on the rocks, please.” Nyx smiled back Marcus.</p>
<p>He was one of the few people outside of her team that Nyx considered a friend. The tall blond had been a Ravenclaw a fews years ahead of her in Hogwarts and had sat with her for supper on her first night in Romania years ago.</p>
<p>“You’re not fun.” Jean-Michel commented as he handed a wizard an oozing green concoction.</p>
<p>Nyx sipped her drink and relished the slight burn down her throat. “Why mess with perfection?”</p>
<p>She slipped back towards the crowd when another group of people started shouting drink orders to the two unofficial bartenders. Her side was starting to ache to she headed for the medi-cabin in search of more pain relief potion hoping the whiskey would make it easier to take. The cabin was abandoned with only a few candles left lit for any late night visitors. The smell of all the various herbs, potions, and poultices reminded Nyx of studying after hours in Severus’ classroom with Orion. The potions master was always willing to let them use the space, but also swore he would claim he didn’t know anything about it if they were caught. Those were pleasant memories. Down in the dungeons of Hogwarts she and Orion never had to worry about their family name or house affiliation, they were able to breathe.</p>
<p>She found the pain relief potion and steeled her resolve with a long drink of whiskey before gagging down the potion. If anything, the mixture of flavors made the potion worse and she shouted a curse when she swallowed the vile mixture.</p>
<p>“Are you taking that because of Peru or because of quidditch?”</p>
<p>Nyx raised her wand in shock, a curse on the tip of her tongue.</p>
<p>Charlie held both of his hands in front of him and grinned at her, “Was the match not enough? You want to lose a duel to me too?”</p>
<p>“You just surprised me,” Nyx lowered her wand slowly and put it back in it’s place on her thigh holster. “I though I was alone in here. And the only reason you beat me to the snitch was because I’m injured.”</p>
<p>Charlie furrowed his brows and took a step towards her. “Did you re-injure yourself? I wasn’t joking when I said you were too fragile for a match, you have a lot of healing left to do.”</p>
<p><em>“I’m fine.”</em> Nyx grit her teeth together. “Why aren’t you at the party? It’s for your grand victory after all.”</p>
<p>“I was there for bit, but since I’m the closest thing to a healer on site I thought I’d better stay sober. Came here to take inventory.”</p>
<p>Nyx tried to think of snappy reply, something about a false sense of nobility would have been appropriate, but she started to feel dizzy. A wave of nausea took over her body and she sat back on the bed. Something was hurting her forearm, a kind of burning, cutting pain. She clutched her forearm with her other hand and found her shirt sleeve soaked with blood.</p>
<p>“Bloody hell, Lestrange!” Charlie was in front of her in an instant. “What happened?”</p>
<p>Nyx tried to pull her arm away but Charlie pushed up her sleeve. They both looked down and saw her skin being cut open. The pain was excruciating, Nyx wanted to scream but her mouth wouldn’t listen to her, she heard her voice begging Charlie to make the pain stop. Blood was starting to pool beneath her arm while he frantically tried to cover the wound with gauze. The cuts were starting to make a shape, a snake coming out of the mouth of a skull. It was mark all to familiar to Nyx, and when she saw Charlie looking at her arm ashen faced she knew that he recognized the Dark Mark as well. Nyx was fighting to stay conscious, she could feel that she was losing too much blood. “Charlie,” she was shocked at how weak her own voice sounded. “Help me.”</p>
<p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Charlie didn’t know what to do. He briefly considered the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, but of course Nyx wouldn’t have been able to get in. Besides that, he had only visited once and wasn’t the best at apparition in the best of circumstances. Nyx needed help though, whatever was happening was beyond his abilities. He hugged her small form to himself and thought very hard about the one place he knew better than the Reservation. Hoping that he didn’t splinch or kill himself or Nyx he apparated them to the place he had in mind.</p>
<p>Following the familiar squeezing sensation Charlie heard a loud crack, though whether it was from the apparition or his landing on his back on his mother’s dining room table he couldn’t be sure. He was barely conscious himself but vaguely aware of the twins clapping and chanting his name, followed by his mother yelling for everyone to go upstairs.</p>
<p>“Charlie,” He heard Bill and reluctantly loosened his grip on Nyx. “What the bloody hell is going on?”</p>
<p>“Her arm,” Charlie gently disentangled himself from Nyx and rolled off the dining table, taking multiple plates and cups with him. “Check her arm Bill.”</p>
<p>“Merlin’s beard, Charlie!” Arthur Weasley took in the sight of Nyx and Charlie and Charlie couldn’t help but wince at the look on his face. It took a lot for his Dad to become upset, but when he did it was not a pretty sight. Arthur was bright red with anger when he saw the dark mark on Nyx.</p>
<p>“Why would you bring a death eater in this house?”</p>
<p>“It’s not what you think, Dad.” Charlie tried to placate him, his own head was pounding and felt completely drained from the apparition. “Please, I need to get her to Dumbledore.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want the twins, Bellatrix.” The Dark Lord’s high pitched voice filled the cavernous library of Malfoy Manor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Narcissa lost them, master.” Bellatrix shot a dangerous look at her blonde sister. “She and Lucius let my twins slip through their fingers.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We tried to bring them up right, my Lord.” Lucius Malfoy’s voice shook as he spoke. “I’m afraid they are too much like the other defective members of the Black family, Sirius and Andromeda come to mind.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How dare you compare my children to those blood traitors!” Bellatrix screamed and raised her wand towards Lucius. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Enough, Bella.” Rodolphus Lestrange chose that moment to come forward. He pressed his wife’s hand back down to her side. “Master, I view this rebellion as a sign of my childrens’ strength. Of course they couldn’t be controlled by weak aristocrats like Lucius and Narcissa. I’ve already sent a signal to let them know we are coming for them, and once we have them you will have two more devoted followers; as loyal and ruthless as Bellatrix, and weaponized thanks to your experiments.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If they will not follow me, you will kill them yourself Lestrange.” The Dark Lord issued the order and began to walk out the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, my master!” Bellatrix called to his back. “I will kill my own flesh and blood before having blood traitors for children!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Weasley,” Charlie turned around when he heard Nyx’s weak voice. “We have to stop meeting this way.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nyx was looking up at him from what used to be his bed at the Burrow. There was no sleep for him the night before; once he was clear of Bill and his parents all of the younger siblings bombarded him with questions. His mum moved a bed for him to Bill’s room, but he spent the whole night looking over Nyx who hadn’t regained consciousness until this moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya, well,” Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. “You look almost harmless when you’re sleeping.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nyx snorted at his joke and sat up in the bed. She hesitantly touched her forearm and inspected the bandage over dark mark. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you do this?” She motioned to the bandaging. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My mum helped, she’s a much better healer than me. I disapparated us to my parents’ house, I…wasn’t sure where else to go.” Charlie busied himself with the lid of the healing ointment his mother had placed on the wound. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dared to look up and saw Nyx examining him with those deep blue eyes of hers. She seemed about to say something when the door to the bedroom flew open. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Charlie, dear, come have breakfast. I’m sure your friend will wake- oh! You are awake!” Charlie smiled at his mum’s flustered entrance. She immediately went to the bed and helped Nyx out of it. “Well you come eat something too. Nothing but skin and bones on ya, Charlie’s lost so much weight since moving to Romania, do they not feed you lot there?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mum,” Charlie intercepted before Molly could fully push Nyx out the door. He gingerly took Nyx’s arm. “We’ll be down in a minute.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Molly looked like she was about to argue but Charlie pleaded with her with his eyes. She finally left them alone when a large crash sounded from the kitchen, no doubt the twins were causing some kind of mess that would require her full attention. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlie fixed Nyx with a hard stare. “Listen, this is my family home.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And?” Nyx narrowed her eyes back at him. They were standing close enough that he picked up the slight flecks of green in her eyes and barely there freckles scattered across her nose. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>AND</em>, it’s not much. But it’s my home, and my parents worked really hard for it so don’t be-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be what, Charlie?” Nyx cut him off and looked very much like if she had a knife in her hands she would stab him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just saying, it’s not exactly Malfoy Manor and I’ve seen how people like you respond to places like this and-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“People like me?” Nyx jerked her arm out of his grasp. Charlie instantly regretted everything he said when he saw her eyes start to brim with tears. “Do you really think so little of me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlie wanted to step closer to her again, he was really no good at this sort of thing. Words were never his thing. People were never his thing. Everything was really so much simpler with dragons. “I don’t know what to think of you Lestrange.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi you tosser!” Bill’s voice yelled up the stairs. “Bacon’s getting cold and the locals are getting restless!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlie jerked his head towards the door and lead Nyx down the stairs to the kitchen. Molly was lecturing Bill about his language and being a better example for his brothers. “Yeah Bill, you’re corrupting us!” The twins said in unison. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlie and Nyx sat down in the remaining empty seats and before too long everyone was invested in the large breakfast. Charlie never felt homesick in Romania. His tiny cabin on the far north end of the reservation was all he needed. The dragons he cared for and his research kept him satisfied enough that he rarely thought of home, Bill was constantly on him to remember to write and visit. But sitting at the table with his family made him almost with he lived closer. It was only a few months since he saw everyone when he helped with the dragons for the Tri-Wizard Tournament but Ginny and Ron seemed to have grown even since then. He felt like he had missed their entire childhoods. And when did Percy become such a prat? Would he be sitting there in those dress robes with that smarmy look on his face if Charlie was around more often?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You work with dragons like Charlie does?” Ginny’s voice pulled Charlie out of his reverie. His sister was sitting next to Nyx and obviously curious about the newcomer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, actually.” Nyx shot Charlie a mischievous grin. “I’m a wrangler so while Charlie sits at the Reservation all day I and my team go risk our lives to save dragons out in the wild.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlie took the bait. “Oh no. You mean I care for the beasties full time and perform <em>practical research </em>while you just drop them off and leave to trot around the globe some more.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nyx stuck her tongue out at him, “<em>Bou.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Scroafa.” </em>Charlie returned her Romanian insult with his own. It was nothing compared to the masterpieces of curse words native speakers were able to string together, but all the workers in Romania picked up one or two important words. He felt his ears turn red when he realized his entire family had stopped eating and were watching their exchange. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway,” Nyx turned back to Ginny, also looking slightly embarrassed. “If you’re interested you should look into being a dragonologist. We need more young people interested in the field. We only get a couple new recruits a year, and our last one nearly got me killed a couple weeks ago. I think a lot of students think it's boring or something, but it's really exciting.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ginny mumbled something about wanting to be a quidditch player and the conversation continued to flow. Charlie sat back in his chair and watched Nyx interact with his family. He had no idea why he was nervous earlier, she fit in like a puzzle piece with his siblings, even Percy briefly talked with her about the legalities around dragon smuggling. Charlie never saw this side of her. In Romania she wore her pride like a suit of armor, always the center of attention but never really talking to anyone. In his family kitchen though, she was animated and friendly. His whole family family seemed enchanted with her and for a brief moment of insanity Charlie imagined she was a girl he brought home for other reasons. He quickly shook those thoughts when he caught Bill looking at him slyly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s someone walking up the garden.” Ron pointed out the window and the whole Weasley clan turned to see Albus Dumbledore heading towards their front door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodness!” Molly stood and all of their plates were instantly flying towards the sink. “Professor Dumbledore in my house! Out! All of you, go to the back garden. Percy, dear, we’ll see you after work.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After much arguing and assistance from Bill and Charlie; Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny were all ushered out back just as Dumbledore knocked on the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Professor!” Molly swung the door open and motioned for the wizard to come inside. “You must have received our owl last night. Arthur’s at the ministry, but I can send an owl for him. We weren’t expecting you to actually show up here.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright, Molly.” The professor placed a comforting hand on Molly’s shoulder. “No need to make Arthur come home, I won’t be long. I should warn you, I’d like your family to do what we discussed earlier in a week. Does that give you enough time?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! Oh, that’s plenty. We’ll be ready. Will Harry and Hermione?” Molly was trying very hard to not give anything away in their conversation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Miss Granger will be here this evening. Harry will join you later.” Dumbledore released Molly’s shoulder and turned to Bill, Charlie, and Nyx. Bill and Charlie were leaned against the sink, Nyx was still in her chair but had brought her knees up to her chin and was looking at her old headmaster with fear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I suppose you’re here about me, headmaster?” She asked in a quiet voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dumbledore nodded and reached for her bandaged arm. “May I?” He raised his wand towards the bandage and slowly peeled it off after Nyx nodded her permission. “You know what this symbol is?” He asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlie peaked over Nyx’s shoulder at her wound. The Dark Mark took up most of her forearm from her wrist to her elbow. It was starting to scab over but there were no signs of an infection. The angry red skull and snake contrasted harshly against her pale skin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not a death eater.” Nyx pulled her arm away and cradled it with her other hand. “I didn’t do this to myself, I don’t serve the Dark Lord. No matter how much people seem to want me to.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have taught a countless number of students over the years.” Dumbledore sat in the chair next to Nyx and leaned towards her. Charlie felt like the rest of them shouldn’t be in on this moment, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. “I’ve made many mistakes, but I do like to think I know my students fairly well. Evil is a choice, not a matter of blood and unless seven years of watching you fight against your mother’s legacy was a well orchestrated deception, I don’t believe for one second that you are evil Miss Lestrange.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one’s ever told me that before.” Nyx wiped her face with the back of her hand and Charlie realized she was crying. His fingers twitched with the desire to reach out and comfort her, but of course that was wrong. They had a tentative truce, but this was still Nyx Lestrange, she wasn’t his girlfriend or really even a friend. She was a colleague. No, it wasn’t his job to comfort her. Right? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This mark,” Dumbedore continued on. “Is your parents way of trying to call you home. I was with your brother last night when he received the same call. It would be an easy one for you to answer. You could have your family back, your parents, aunts and uncles, your cousin. I can’t say you would be loved, but you would be comfortable. You would know exactly who your enemies are and wouldn’t have the burden of making your own decisions weighing on you. I would, however, like to offer an alternative. There is a small group of people fighting back. Some of our members are obvious,” Dumbledore nodded to Bill, Charlie, and Molly. “But others might surprise you. You can choose to fight against this mark but I must warn you, it will not be easy or safe. You will be hunted by your own family, you will be asked to risk your life and the lives of the people you love. Right now, I can’t even tell you if the fight will end in our favor, but we do have a better chance if you’re with us.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You saw Orion?” Nyx’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Did you give him the same choice?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Albus nodded ‘yes’. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was his answer?” Nyx questioned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you already know.” Albus leaned back and looked at Nyx over his half-moon spectacles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nyx nodded and Charlie let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “I want to help.” She said, “I’ll join you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The headmaster smiled and stood up. “I thought that would be the case. With your permission then, I’d like to take you to your brother. It seems the three of us have much to discuss.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">**Trigger warning for mentions of child abuse in the memories**</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nyx felt the familiar pressure of disapparating before appearing in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. She had been in this office on multiple occasions as a student, and each time she was awed and a little intimidated by the space. She saw in a corner of the room, among the delicate silver instruments, her brother with his back turned to her. The casual observer might think that he hadn't heard Nyx and Dumbledore enter the office, Orion did not even flinch when he heard the loud pop that just preceded their entrance. Nyx, however, knew her brother was steeling himself against her inevitable tantrum.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nyx decided to surprise him, "Rion?" She spoke in a soft voice usually reserved only for the most somber of times. It worked, and her twin finally turned to face her. Their identical ice blue eyes met and for a few moments they silently communicated about a million different things. After some time, Orion turned to the headmaster, "Okay," he seemed reluctant to look Dumbledore in the eye. "I told you everything I know, but now with Nyx here, we can tell you the whole story. Or, what we know of the whole story."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nyx stepped forward, "Actually, I would much rather we show him." She raised her blackthorn wand to her head and drew out a silvery not-quite-liquid-or-gas substance and deposited the memory into the Headmaster’s pensieve, Orion nodded and repeated the gesture with his identical wand. Albus joined the twins at the basin and the three of them were thrown into the memory.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nyx, Orion, and Dumbledore watched as a small girl of about 5 or 6 tip toed down a hallway past the glaring faces of her ancestors portraits. "You KNOW you shouldn't be down here, Miss Lestrange." One called out to her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh be quiet Phineas!" The girl responded. She stopped at a large door that was partly ajar, her long black hair covered her face like a curtain as she peered in. The black dress she wore and the red ribbon tied around her waist made soft swishing sounds as she adjusted herself to be able to see. She accidently bumped the door which made a loud creek as it opened further. Within a matter of seconds the door was pushed completely open from the inside, little Nyx was knocked to the floor and Bellatrix stood at the entryway. This version of the insane deatheater was different than her recent mug shot. Her curly hair was tamed down in a series of braids and strategically placed knots, her face was full and she exuded vitality. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman turned her eyes to the girl who now seemed to be attempting to curl within herself. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THIS HALL? YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE GIRL! GET OFF THE FLOOR NOW! WHAT ARE YOU? SOME KIND OF FILTHY SQUIB GROVELING DOWN THERE?" Bellatrix was screaming at the top of her lungs. A few of the portraits nodded their heads in approval. The younger version of Nyx quickly got to her feet and looked up at the woman. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grown up Nyx tucked herself behind her brother as they watched the little girl struggle to get up only to be smacked across her face so hard she fell over again. Bellatrix cackled at the child when she finally stood up and rubbed at the red hand print forming on her face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I-I'm sorry Mother. I was only trying to see you, Aunt Narcissa said the Dark Lord was sending you away and I only wanted to say goodbye." The small girl's eyes started to water, but she would not let any tears fall.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bellatrix looked at her daughter with little better than utter disgust on her face. "Why would I want to see you? Orion is to accompany on my journey. You are allowed to walk with me to get your brother." Bellatrix took off down the hallway without checking to see if Nyx would follow. She did and eventually caught up to her mother.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Why does Orion get to go with you?" She looked up at Bellatrix hopefully, but only received a harsh 'Don't as questions' as an answer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The grown up Nyx, as well as Orion and Albus, followed the the mother and daughter through the winding manor house. The floors were a dark mahogany and the walls were decorated with an assortment of family portraits, some showing ancestors, others Bellatrix and/or Rodolphus, and a very small few contained Orion and Nyx as babies or toddlers, also among the portraits were violent images of people - muggles and half-borns, no doubt -being tortured and killed. The twins walked so closely together their shoulders touched, as if they could shield one another from the memory of their childhood home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At last they came to a set of doors which Bellatrix opened to reveal a spacious sitting room. In the center of which, sat the 5 or 6 year old version of Orion, looking at a book. He stood when he noticed the entrance of his mother and sister. "Mother." He flattened his black hair and adjusted his clothing then bowed his head to her, and then shot a questioning look to his twin, who responded only with a slight shrug of her small shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Such a good, respectful boy." Bellatrix walked to her son and patted him on the head in very much the same way someone might pat a beloved family pet. "Orion, you have been chosen by the Dark Lord for something great. You and I and your father will be going to Him today. I want you in front of the large fireplace downstairs in twenty minutes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Will Nyx be coming too?" The boy kept his tone neutral. It was obvious that he was more skilled in navigating his mother's mercurial temperament </span>than his sister. </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"The Dark Lord has no interest in her." Was Bellatrix's only response before sweeping out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The memory blurred and suddenly the three were in a heavily wooded area. They could see two adult figures in heavy black cloaks and one much smaller figure also cloaked in black. One adult turned to the other.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You are sure you got his directions correct, Bellatrix?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course I'm sure Rodolphus, what do you take me for?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well then <em>where is he?</em> What could possibly cause him to run late?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Patience, Lestrange." A high, cold voice joined the conversation, and a very tall man entered the scene. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"My Lord!" Bellatrix and Rodolphus said at the same time and bowed to their master.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This is the boy, then?" Voldemort turned his attention to Orion, who attempted to hide behind his father, Rodolphus pushed him forward.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, my lord this is our son. Orion Corvus Black Lestrange." Rodophus set his hands on Orion's shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Tell me, Bellatrix, why did you give him your maiden name?" Voldemort turned his gaze from the boy to his mother.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I wished to re-establish the name. I'm quite proud of my ancestry, but the name has fallen into shame by the last two male Black heirs. Orion will restore the family Black to it's former purity, and so rectify the deeds of the blood-traitor Sirius and his coward brother."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I see." Voldemort returned his gaze to Orion. "Bellatrix, you and your husband may leave now. Your son will be returned within the hour, if he survives.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that point the memory grew fuzzy. Albus could tell it had been tampered with. They saw Voldemort take a vial from his robes, a black substance was poured down the young man’s throat.The young Orion drank the substance that was some cross between liquid and smoke, then passed out and the memory once again shifted to the Lestrange manor and the younger version of Nyx.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was laying in a canopied bed with Rodolphus hovering above her. “This will hurt, <em>ma petite</em>.” He said in his deep voice. Then the man pulled a syringe from his robes filled with a white mist. “It is for your own protection.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He jabbed the needle deep into the little girl’s arm and Albus, Orion, and Nyx all flinched at the screams coming out of her as the memory once again shifted. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now the little girl was sitting on a chair with her face in her hands. Directly opposite her, kneeling so he could see her face was none other than Severus Snape. He had one hand on her shoulder and looked very grim. "Nyx,you need to listen to me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Memory Nyx slowly lifted her small face towards Severus. Tears stained her cheeks. “I don’t like it when they take him away. It makes me hurt here.” The little girl put her hand over chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Memory Snape continued, "Your brother is going to come back different. He isn't going to be the same Orion you remember. You need to protect him, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"From what?" The little girl's large blue eyes widened and Snape's face further contorted into concern.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"From himself. Listen, you are not going to see me for a while so I want you to listen very carefully to this part." Little Nyx sat up straighter in her chair and Severus nearly smiled, "There is something bad in your brother now. You need to remind him who he is. I know you don't understand this now, but trust me. There's going to come a day when you are both older when things are going to get very dark. You will know the day when it comes, I want you and Orion to go to Albus Dumbledore. <em>Do not mention this to anyone, not even myself, until then."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't understand!" Little Nyx seemed on the verge of tears again, but refused to let them fall.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know you don't. Just trust me." Severus seemed about to say more but there was the familiar sound of someone apparating coming from the front garden. "I have to go, keep this talk our little secret." With a flourish of his black robes Severus slipped out the back and disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The real Nyx, Orion, and Albus were once again standing in Dumbledore's office. The memories were done. Orion rounded on his sister, "Severus knew! I can't believe you didn't tell me this before!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nyx replied with equal vehemence, “You heard him tell me not tell anyone! I trust Snape with our lives!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Albus stepped between the twins, who now had their wands out and pointed at each other<em>. "</em>I apologize to both of you, but I'm afraid there is still a great deal I do not understand. Lower your wands and have a seat." Albus conjured two arm chairs for the twins, who sat reluctantly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We assume it was the Dark Lord who tampered with my memory." Orion began, "I had never seen Nyx's memory with Severus before. She always insisted she knew more than me about my, er, <em>condition. </em>I don’t remember what happened after what we saw, I just woke up in my bedroom.<em>”</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“</em>I remember my ‘treatments’ very well. For weeks Mother would take Orion away for a few hours every night. And each night she was gone Father would come to my room and inject me with that stuff. It made me feel like my blood was on fire, burning me from the inside out.” Nyx had pulled her knees up to her chin and was hugging her legs. “I was just a little girl, but I remember begging him to kill me, anything to make the pain stop.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In our talks since last fall you have yet to mention what exactly this experiment did to you, or that something was also done to your sister.” Albus looked at Nyx with sympathy and a righteous fury against the parents that caused their own children so much agony. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sorry." Orion paused and looked at Albus who inclined his head as a signal for the young man to continue. “It was her story to tell.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"There's more." Nyx said just barely over a whisper. "Tell him 'Ri."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sometimes, and I don't mean it to happen! But sometimes I lose my temper. Bad, really, really bad. When that happens, things sort of die." The last part was barely audible.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All color left Albus' face, "I'm sorry, what do you mean?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Orion seemed unable to speak anymore and sent a pleading look to his sister who responded for him. She slowly unfolded from herself and took Orion’s hand in her own. ”I've seen it. His eyes go sort of red and then things get all cold and whatever is living around him dies. Flowers, trees, animals, I'm the only human he's been around when it's happened. We don't know if it's what our Father did to me that he doesn't affect me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One time-“ Orion started to speak. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You DON’T have to tell him that!” Nyx snapped at her brother. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I do.” Orion hung his head but continued on. “Just before our sixth year we were in muggle London and this guy started taunting Nyx. He followed us down an alley and kept saying things to her, awful things. I lost my temper and he, things went cold like they do, and I just kept getting angrier and angrier and he fell like a dead body but he wasn’t dead. I watched his soul leave his body.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Orion wanted to turn himself in.” Nyx quickly followed her brother’s story. “But I wouldn’t let him. It’s why he didn’t come back to Hogwarts that year. I found him a job and a place to stay away from people and hid him until I left Hogwarts and went to Romania.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Protecting your brother is admirable, but I do wish you had both come to me sooner.” Albus leaned closer to the twins.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nyx nodded, "Have you ever heard of anything like this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Albus shook his head, "Like many things with Voldemort," Nyx flinched at the name. "We are dealing with quite unheard of magic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Like an infant surviving the killing curse." Orion spoke up, Albus nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Precisely. I'll research this to the best of my ability, and I think I will also be having a conversation with my potions master. For now, we must assume both your parents and Voldemort - fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself my dear girl - are after you. We must get you to safety."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We have land in France..." Nyx began but was cut off by the headmaster.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I am aware of that. However, I would like you to be closer. There is a house in London in which resides a man who will be most excited to meet two rebels such as yourselves. That is, two people, who like him, decided to not be defined by their family name."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you talking about Sirius Black?" Orion looked at the headmaster and for the first time that meeting Albus could see youth and excitement in the younger man's face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Order of the Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Bill hated and loved being with Charlie back in their old room at the burrow. Sleeping under the same roof as all his siblings again brought back a sense of comfort that only those who grew up in homes like the burrow could understand. Romania was really too far away, then again, so was Egypt. Despite this love, he hated having Charlie home for two reasons. Number one was his mum. After Charlie moved to Romania Molly made it her personal mission to find him a girl in England so he would move back. The plan had failed miserably, starting with Tonks. After five years, she was getting desperate and trying to set him up with anyone. Bill shuddered when he pictured Molly attempting to put Charlie and Hermione together.</p><p>     The second reason Bill hated having Charlie home was his sleeping habits. The man had two modes, wide awake and tossing, or dead asleep and snoring. Neither mode was very conducive to Bill's own sleep cycle. Tonight Charlie was constantly tossing in his bed and not too discreetly muttering to himself. </p><p>"Would you shut up over there?" Bill said in a loud whisper. To his dismay, Charlie sat up and swung his legs over his cot so he was facing Bill's bed. That was Charlie-talk for 'I have something on my mind and need your big brotherly advice'.</p><p>"Ugh," Bill sat up too and faced the slightly younger man, "What is it?"</p><p>Charlie paused with his shoulders slumped and head in his hands before finally looking at his brother, "It's just, that was weird, right? That whole thing with Lestrange and Dumbledore. You should have seen in her Romania, when that mark was being carved in her arm, I thought she was going to die. She survived though. Even after being mangled by a dragon and-”</p><p>"And surviving your abysmal disapparting skills." Bill grinned.</p><p>"Exactly. It's weird." Charlie stopped talking, as if that explained everything.</p><p>"So, the girl is tough. She works with dragons! You know how much grit that takes. Why are you obsessing over her?" Bill raised an eyebrow and hoped it wasn't for the reason he was thinking.</p><p>"I'm not obsessing!" Charlie threw a pillow at Bill.</p><p>"Denial is not just a river in Egypt." Bill quoted their mother. "Now tell me what's really going on in that freaky Charlie head of yours."</p><p>Charlie laid back on his cot with his arms folded on his chest, but kept talking. "She's just so, so, mysterious! I thought I had her pegged at Hogwarts. She was the Slytherin princess, Snape's favorite, a good seeker, she had the world. Then one day she just showed up at the preserve. You said she's tough, but you don't know the half of it. I've seen her do things that I wouldn't even risk. It's like she has a death wish. And she is always so conceited! So I figured she was just this cocky witch trying to prove something, but then in the past day she's totally blown that image to hell. She scared, Bill. I just think anything that has Nyx Lestrange scared should scare all of us. It kills me not knowing what it is."</p><p>Bill smiled to himself. Charlie was not the talker of his brothers, usually preferring to blend into the background and let the other siblings have their shares of the spotlight, but when he got started on something, there was no shutting him up. ”Well, she's with Dumbledore now. He'll get everything sorted out and then you can go back to hating and judging her in peace. For now, please go to sleep, we're moving to the Order house in the morning, remember?"<br/>
Bill got back into his bed and pulled the covers around himself hoping that settled things. He didn't hear any snores, though, which meant Charlie was still thinking.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day was very hectic in the Weasley household. Hermione Granger arrived shortly after dawn, per instructions from Dumbledore, and now the whole family - minus Percy who had not come home from work the previous day after an argument with his father - was gathered in their sitting room waiting for something to happen. No one was sure exactly what, Dumbledore had simply said to wait. Someone knocked on the door and Arthur opened it to reveal a youngish bedraggled looking man.</p><p>"Professor Lupin!" Ron, Ginny, and the twins all let out the exclamation at the same time. The man in question smiled at all of them.</p><p>"Please, I am not your teacher anymore. It's Remus." He looked around, "Well everyone's ready to go then?"</p><p>"Yes, yes." Molly answered. "We're all here. Hermione too, although Harry's missing. I assume someone's gone to fetch him? Anyway, how are we getting to, well, wherever." She was quite flustered.</p><p>"The first time, you'll all be taking a portkey. Don't worry about your things, other Order members will pick them up for you. As for Harry, well, Albus is keeping that rather secret. So then, here we are." Remus pulled an old cabbie hat from his robes and the Weasley's (with difficulty and much pushing) all placed at least one finger on it and were soon standing in a small grouping of trees.</p><p>Once everyone caught their bearings Remus cleared his throat, "This isn't the headquarters obviously. Here, you each need one of these," He passed out small slips of parchment to each of them, "Memorize that and then destroy it. Then follow me."</p><p>Charlie looked down at his paper, <em>The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at number 12 Grimmauld Place</em>. He memorized the parchment then set it on fire, Ron and Hermione asked him to do the same to theirs.</p><p>Soon the group of red heads followed Lupin out of the trees and onto a busy sidewalk. They were clearly in London. A house appeared in between addresses 11 and 13. Lupin walked confidently in, the family followed but with less gusto.</p><p>The interior of the house was dimly lit by old fashioned gas lamps. It had the smell and feel of a place that had sat empty for a very long time. They were in a hallway and had the option to go straight forward, which would lead them to a set of double doors, or go up. There was a large staircase above them which appeared to house many landings.</p><p>"Well this is it." Lupin raised both arms part way. "Our host seems to be missing, probably gone to chase some cats." Only Hermione and Ron smiled at that, they were certain they knew who Lupin was referring to. "Anyway, you all can go fight over rooms. The first, second, and third landings have been set aside for you." Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and the twins all made a dash for the stairs. The older Weasleys followed Lupin through the double doors into a large kitchen. From a room on the right they could hear two male voices.</p><p>"Ya the Malfoys were real pissed when I became a Gryffindor. But it was nothing compared to what Nyx did. You know the fancy pureblood engagement parties?"</p><p>"Ah yes. I was forced to one or two of them. They usually ended with me hexing someone's hair a different color."</p><p>The second voice chuckled, "Ya well this one was for Nyx. She was supposed to marry Etienne Zabini, then at the party with both families all gathered around she gets up on this platform and insults nearly everyone there, then she turns to Zabini and says she would rather fuck a troll than marry him.”</p><p>“It wasn’t quite like that!” Nyx’s annoyed voice followed. </p><p>The older sounding voice let out a bark like laugh and Lupin opened the door to reveal Sirius Black sitting with Nyx and Orion.</p><p>"Hey! You're all here!" Sirius got up from the chair he had been sitting in. Orion followed him out of the room into the adjoining kitchen.</p><p>"Sirius Black." Molly looked frightened for a moment. "Oh dear, this is going to take a while to get used to."</p><p>Sirius grinned, "Don't worry about it Molly. Is Harry upstairs?" He added hopefully.</p><p>"No Padfoot, Dumbledore hasn't said when he's coming." It was Remus who answered.</p><p>“Weasley.” Nyx tilted her head towards Charlie. </p><p>“Lestrange,” Charlie nodded in response. “Of all the places in the world this is the last I would think to see you.” </p><p>“Why? Because I’m an <em>eevil</em> Slytherin?” Nyx wiggled her fingers ominously towards him. </p><p>“Not at all.” Charlie made a show of looking around the room. “I just haven’t seen a single mirror in this place for you to constantly be admiring yourself in.” </p><p>Nyx narrowed her eyes at him, “You son of a-“</p><p>“It’s really good to see you again Charlie,” Orion stepped between the two. “You too, Bill.” </p><p>The residents of Grimmauld Place eased into a routine over the following weeks. Various members of the Order of the Phoenix would pop in occasionally and stay for supper after meetings. Molly turned Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione into a small army of house cleaners, and she was a stern General. Despite being happiest in solitude, Nyx found herself enjoying the full house. There was always someone to talk to, something going on, and of course she had Charlie around to tease. </p><p>The greatest flurry of activity happened a few weeks in to the summer when Harry Potter arrived at the house. His arrival set off a new argument within the Order on how old a person should be to join. Nyx tended to agree with Sirius, that the boy and his friends had already faced the Dark Lord a few times, they were competent enough. Then again, she never had children to worry over like Molly did. </p><p>Overall though, life in the Order was much more boring than Nyx expected. She was starting to grow restless being in the same place for weeks on end, it was just not in a dragon wrangler’s nature to be stationary. Charlie was also getting antsy, no doubt eager to get back to the dragons he was in charge of caring for. Bill was the unfortunate victim of their restless spirits when he came home from working wearing a dragon hide suit jacket. </p><p>“It’s one thing if the dragon died of natural causes, but these companies are literally killing young dragons for fashion.” Charlie spit out the last word like it tasted bad. </p><p>“Some clothing makers are even trying to pass a law that would make it legal to breed dragons just to be slaughtered for their hides, scales, and heartstrings. It’s despicable!” Nyx backed up Charlie’s attack. </p><p>Bill looked back and forth between the two and muttered something about there ‘being two of him now’ before going upstairs to change out of the piece of offending clothing. </p><p>Charlie and Nyx continued to talk about the horrors of commercial dragon breeding as they joined in with Molly’s army of cleaners that afternoon. They were in one of the parlors shining old silver tea sets with Harry, Ginny, and Sirius. Sirius was mostly sticking to himself, Nyx noticed that the closer it got to September 1 her relative became more withdrawn. Harry and Ginny started to have some kind of argument that ended with Ginny storming out of the room and Harry following after her. Watching the black haired teen follow the girl out mumbling apologies made Nyx realize something. </p><p>“Harry Potter is totally going to bang your baby sister.” She nudged Charlie and pointed in the direction of where the two headed. </p><p>“Why would you say that? Why the fuck would you say that? What the fuck is wrong with you? Just when I think you’re getting tolerable-“ </p><p>“I don’t mean like right now.” Nyx spoke over Charlie’s panicked voice and Sirius’ laughter. “I just mean they’re clearly into each other. </p><p>“They were just fighting!” Charlie angrily threw a polishing cloth at Nyx. </p><p>“Harry’s parents acted the same way.” Sirius commented from his corner. </p><p>Nyx snapped her fingers and pointed at Sirius. “See! It’s destiny. They were only fighting their feelings.” </p><p>Charlie stood up and made for the door. “We fight all the time. Does that mean we’re going to bang?” </p><p>“I mean if you get me drunk enough and dim the lights-“ Nyx batted her eyes towards Charlie. </p><p>“My SISTER isn’t old enough to think about boys!” Charlie started to leave. </p><p>“You can’t fight destiny!” Sirius called after him and winked at Nyx with a spark of mischief in his eyes. </p><p>“Destiny can suck my dick!” They heard Charlie yell back then, </p><p>“CHARLES WEASLEY WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! THERE ARE CHILDREN IN THIS HOUSE!”  Molly’s admonition rang through all of Grimmauld place. </p><p>Later at the dinner table Sirius strategically sat Harry and Ginny next to each other and waggled his eyebrows at Charlie intermediately. Nyx went so far as to make kissy faces at Charlie when everyone was distracted by Tonks’ nose changing routine.</p><p>During a lull in the conversation Sirius pulled out an old photo. “Here Harry, I thought you might like to see this. All of you, really.” He explained that it was the original Order of the Phoenix. He and Remus began reminiscing about the First Order and its members. Most of them seemed to have met horrendous fates. Orion clutched Nyx’s hand when they mentioned the Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom. They knew their mother had tortured the poor couple to insanity. </p><p>“Oh, there’s Gideon and Fabian!” Molly exclaimed and pointed to a set of twins in the photo. “Merlin how I miss them.” </p><p>Orion furrowed his brows. “Prewett?” He asked. </p><p>“Yes dear, my brothers.” Molly smiled over to the Lestrange twins but faltered when she saw the look on their faces. </p><p>“I need a drink.” Orion stood from the table and found a bottle of firewhiskey in one of the upper cabinets. All of the focus was on the twins. Nyx was staring down at the table looking deathly pale. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Ginny asked. </p><p>“Excuse me, I think I’m going to be sick.” Nyx swiftly got up from the table. </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t think about. I’m so sorry.” Molly laid a comforting hand on Orion’s shoulder. </p><p>Orion took a long drink and shook his head. “It’s fine, Mrs. Weasley. She’ll be fine.” </p><p>Remus broke the silence by telling Harry a story about the Prewett brothers and his father. When Nyx didn’t return after a few minutes Charlie took off looking for her. He checked every room downstairs before making his way upstairs. She wasn’t in any of the bedrooms, only the hippogriff Buckbeak was in the attic, but he caught a glimpse of movement in the attic window. He crawled out and found Nyx perched precariously on the roof balancing herself with the wrought iron decorative border. The night wind whipped at his face and crouched down beside her. There was barely enough room for the two of them in the corner. </p><p>“I want to be alone.” Nyx’s voice cracked and Charlie realized she was crying. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Charlie didn’t acknowledge her want, instead he scooted closer so their shoulders were touching. </p><p>“You may not think it’s possible, but I actually do have emotions about everything she did.” Nyx wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. </p><p>“What are you-“ Charlie started to ask but the realization of what was happening started to dawn on him. “Oh, your mum.” </p><p>“Murdered your uncles. After the Dark Lord was defeated.” Nyx buried her head in her hands. “No wonder you hate me.” </p><p>“I don’t hate you Lestra- Nyx. At least, not anymore, maybe a little when we were in school.” </p><p>“I hate me.” Nyx finally looked up, scanning the London skyline. “I hate that she is part of me, all that evil, all that madness.” </p><p>“It’s not like you’ve ever killed someone.” Charlie tried to pacify her. </p><p>“I could though. I wouldn’t even hesitate if someone was attacking me or Orion. And I’m so scared that the first time I do, I won’t be able to stop. That the evil in me will just take over.” Tears started to stream down her face even harder. “Ack, I never cry. Why does it have to be you that sees me cry?”</p><p>Charlie frowned and lifted a hand to Nyx’s face. He used his thumb to wipe the tears away while cradling her face in his palm. “You’re not evil” He said quietly. “You’ve just seen a lot of it. And there’s nothing wrong with crying.” </p><p>Nyx just stared at him with her lips slightly parted. Charlie leaned forward and rested their foreheads together. “I don’t hate you.” He repeated. </p><p>Nyx raised her face just slightly, making their lips just barely brush against each other. Someone flung the window open and Charlie had to catch her to keep her from falling off the roof. </p><p>“There you are!” It was Bill leaning his head outside. “C’mon, there’s death eaters in central London, we have to go now!” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. One Bright Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Order was greeted by chaos when they apparated to the muggle street. Although the muggles themselves couldn’t comprehend what they were seeing, a group of death eaters were setting fire to a row of houses. The Dark Mark filled the evening sky, glaring down at the screaming masses. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alastor Moody started barking orders at everyone, some were sent to get rid of the flames, others were told to go after Voldemort’s followers. The auror himself pointed his wand at the sky and forced the green symbol of evil to dissipate. Nyx and Orion were standing with their backs to each other fending off curses from the death eaters when they both heard the chilling sound of their mother’s laughter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve grown so big!” She shrieked at them. “So tall and handsome, so lithe and beautiful.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nyx shot a curse at Bellatrix, causing the woman to fall on the ground. She quickly recovered and looked at the twins in shock. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could have hurt me!” Bellatrix looked wildly at Nyx. “Crucio!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The curse hit Nyx before she had a chance to throw up a shield. Her body crumpled immediately as she was gripped with pain that radiated through ever fiber of her being. She was vaguely aware of Orion trying to counter Bellatrix’s curse but getting pulled to the ground by other death eaters. The pain continued to shoot throughout Nyx’s body as Bellatrix held her wand. Nyx could feel her joints popping as her body was contorted in unnatural ways. There was no escaping the pain, her only distraction was focusing on the blinding hot rage filling her the longer her mother held the curse on her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pain left her suddenly but her body would not listen to her when she tried to get up. She looked around for Orion and saw him struggling against the grip of their father. Nyx wanted to go to him but couldn’t, she could only yell his name. Orion turned towards her just in time for Rodolphus to grab him and dissaperate. The familiar popping sound of dissaperation sounded all along the street but Nyx could not stop staring at where her brother had just been. She screamed for him as if he would just reappear from the sound of his name. She started to get up but fell again, scraping her head on a rock in the street. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nyx felt strong arms lift her off the street. “Orion,” She spoke to whoever was lifted her up. “They took Orion!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Order members returned to headquarters. Other than a few scrapes and bruises, no one had been seriously hurt except for Nyx. They gathered in the main living room to debrief. Charlie gently laid Nyx down on the sofa but she insisted on sitting up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were tortured!” He angrily told her. “You need to rest.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was a trap.” Nyx ignored Charlie and addressed the group. “It was all a trap to get Orion.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aye,” Moody said gruffly. “And we walked straight into it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have to go after him. They’ll torture him!” Nyx tried to lift herself off the sofa but was seized with muscle spasms forcing her back down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can’t do anything tonight.” Remus Lupin spoke softly and looked at her with sympathy. “Until we gather some intelligence, we have no idea where they took him.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nyx continued to protest, but the decision was unanimously made to wait until they knew more before making a plan to rescue her twin. The members of the Order who were not living at headquarters left for their own homes and most everyone else in the house disappeared to their respective bedrooms until only Nymphadora Tonks, Charlie, and Nyx were left. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nyx’s eyes were growing heavy and her body was wracked with muscle cramps. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go on to bed,” she heard Tonks tell Charlie. “I’ll look after her.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t need a babysitter.” Nyx mumbled from her place on the sofa. “Not like this is the first time I’ve been tortured.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlie and Tonks exchanged looks at Nyx’s casual revelation. Nyx was seized with another wave of pain and tried to distract herself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One bright day in the middle of the night.” She quoted the old rhyme. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlie looked confused but Tonks knelt down on the floor next to Nyx. “My mother used to tell me that poem when I was a little girl. Two dead boys got up to fight.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nyx looked over at her. “So did mine.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Back to back they faced each other, Drew their wands and cursed each other.” Nyx and Tonks spoke the next line of poem together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlie thought it was a bit dark for a children’s rhyme, but then again, it was apparently one the Black family taught their children. “I’m going to get some sleep.” He announced to the girls. He wanted to do more to help, wanted to go after Orion or somehow comfort Nyx, but wasn’t sure how. “You should, well, try to do the same.” He settled for awkwardly patting Nyx’s dark hair before retreating up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know we’re first cousins.” Tonks whispered to Nyx after Charlie went upstairs. “My mum told me not to talk to you or your brother when we were in Hogwarts.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nyx nodded. “Aunt Narcissa told us the same thing about you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In another world we might have all grown up together. You and me and Orion, even the Malfoy’s son. In another world we might all be like a real family, I always wanted to be a part of a big family.” Tonks had a far off look in her eye, like she was imagining exactly what that would look like. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean in another world where the Black family isn’t completely fucked up.” Both women started at the sound of Sirius’ voice. They hadn’t seen him come in the room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tonks smiled up at him and motioned for the man to join her on the floor. Sirius crouched next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Tonks took Nyx’s hand and smiled at them both. “The three of us and my mum and Orion, there’s more Blacks on the side of good than the side of evil, imagine how angry our ancestors are at that.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius snorted, “Please point that out to my mother’s portrait some time.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re going to get your brother back, I promise.” Tonks squeezed Nyx’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course we will,” Sirius nodded and patted Nyx’s shoulder. “We have to stick together, we are family after all.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>One bright day, in the middle of the night</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Two dead boys got up to fight</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Orion pinched his eyes closed and tried to remember the poem from his childhood. It was one of a handful of good memories from the Lestrange house; he and Nyx running up and down the corridors yelling the rhyme back and forth to each other. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Back to back they faced each other</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Drew their wands and cursed each other</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Orion let out a scream as he was hit by yet another curse, this one caused a deep cut to form down his torso. He heard his mother shrieking at him to do something. To show his powers. He could feel the darkness starting to cloud his mind, the hunger starting to consume him, but he refused to give in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>A deaf auror heard the noise</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And came and killed those two dead boys</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>A man with no legs came walking by </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And kicked the auror in his thigh</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Crucio!” Orion heard the curse screamed and felt it hit his body. He started to see red with the rage he was feeling towards the vile woman. But of course, that’s what she wanted. She wanted to show him off for her master and his followers. Orion tugged at the chains holding him to the wall, there was no escaping them. Blood was starting to pool beneath him and the darkness continued to grow. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bellatrix.” Orion lifted his head at the new voice. A high pitched, raspy tone that sent chills down his spine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He crashed through a wall without a sound</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And fell into a dry ditch where he promptly drowned</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Orion tried to focus on the rhyme. Tried to focus on the memory of his sister. But he heard the Dark Lord speak again, “It’s time we did this my way.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Orion opened his eyes just in time to see Voldemort point his wand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>A long black hearse carted him away</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He ran for his life and is still gone today. </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Charlie opened the window of his cabin to let in the fresh Romanian air. The faint, smoldering scent of the Preserve mixed with the crispness of fall and allowed him to begin the process of clearing his brain fog. He made a cup of coffee and tried to cure his nauseated stomach by eating a piece of toast. He had not considered how much alcohol would be involved in ‘recruiting foreign witches and wizards’ when he took the assignment. After three long months of traveling throughout Eastern Europe he had a list of new and old friends who agreed to aid the Order in the coming times. Thankfully, the dragon workers had almost unanimously agreed to join the light side, only a few held back out of fear for their families. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He sat at his desk and made a half-hearted attempt to organize the papers and books covering it. A pile of unopened letters from his family glared at him but he couldn’t bring himself to read them. Charlie didn’t leave the Order on the best of terms after Dumbledore called off the search for Orion. The letters were no doubt filled with appeals to come back home and patch things over. Charlie refused. Of course, he would fight for the side of good when called, but he could not accept Dumbledore abandoning one of their own. Snape reported that Orion was dead, killed for refusing to give in to Bellatrix and Voldemort’s demands, but something about the whole situation felt off. Nyx had to to be dragged out of the room by Sirius and Tonks when she heard the news. The last report he heard was that she had returned to dragon wrangling with a vengeance. Rumors were spreading among the dragonologists that she had gone insane, taking risks no sane person would. Her team leader, Mac, confirmed the rumors to Charlie a few weeks back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I think she's got a death wish." The Scot had told him over a bottle of Romanian liquor. Charlie worried that he was right, he could still hear her scream when she was told that Orion was dead. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Charlie sighed and looked over his schedule for the day. He was glad to be back, his dragon’s needed him. Norberta’s eggs would be hatching soon, Freyr had somehow managed to re-tear his left dorsal wing, and countless other dragons were relying on him for care and handling. Not too mention he had a research project brewing comparing the lifespan of dragons born in captivity to those born in the wild. On top of that, he also promised Dumbledore he would use his research as an excuse to get in close with other wizards and recruit them. Of course if he tried to recruit the wrong person he might end upcursed or dead. He pushed all his stressors to the back of his mind and went to check on Norberta. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey ‘Berta,” He cooed to the Norwegian Ridgeback when he entered her pen. “Don’t worry, I’m not stealing your babies, just making sure they haven’t started hatching yet.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The dragon eyed him suspiciously while he counted the eggs and looked around for any evidence of hatching. It took years of trust for him to be able to get this close to her, and it would only take one wrong move for the trust to be completely broken. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You know Hagrid’s been missing you something fierce.” Charlie continued to speak in his most soothing voice while he examined the eggs for evidence of cracking and used his wand to glimpse inside them. There were three little Norbertas all ready to greet the world any day now. “He’ll be beside himself when I tell him about these little guys or gals.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Satisfied that the eggs and their mother were healthy Charlie started across the preserve to his next charge. He was thinking about how Freyr was the most injury prone dragon he had ever come across when he heard screeching coming from the sky. A group of wranglers were coming in fast with a Chinese Fireball held in a net between them. It was obvious the dragon was getting the better of them as one of the wranglers was dangling from his broom with one hand. He caught a glimpse of Nyx as the group landed and with great effort forced the dragon in a holding cell. He lifted his hand in greeting, but only received a scowl in return. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Charlie tried to not let Nyx’s reaction bother him for the rest of the day, but it did. The more he tried not to think of it, the more mistakes he made. Between accidental burns, falling in dragon waste, and about a dozen minor cuts and scrapes he was in a fowl mood by the time he returned to his cabin that night. He even opted to forego Taco Tuesday in the mess hall and instead heated up some less than stellar three day old soup. Figuring his mood couldn’t get any worse, he decided to go through the letters. Most of them were from his mum, asking him to apologize to Dumbledore for losing his temper, or asking if he planned on coming home for Christmas. Bill sent his fair share as well, although they were mostly about Fleur, his new French girlfriend. There was even a letter from Ron and Ginny, at first he was afraid Hagrid had managed to find himself another baby dragon, but the letter was just complaining about the newest Hogwarts teacher, some woman named Umbridge. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He was just putting the letters away and thinking about showering off the frustrating day when he heard a knock and his door pushed open. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You know opening the door yourself sort of defeats the purpose of knocking.” He was surprised at how harsh his own voice sounded, but Nyx was the last person he wanted to see. Yet there she was, standing in his doorway, her hair tied in a messy knot on the top of her head, wearing black leggings and a fur lined sweater that swallowed her tiny frame. He hated how good she looked, despite the dark circles under her eyes, wrinkles at her brow, and new burns on her hands, she looked just as good as she did that night on the roof of Grimmauld place when they almost…</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I think I found out where my brother is.” Nyx ignored Charlie’s unfriendly greeting and closed the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“But Snape said-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I <em>know</em> what Severus said.” Nyx cut Charlie off. “But I just don’t feel like Orion is dead, and I found out from some minor followers that something is happening at Malfoy Manor. This person said the Dark Lord is hiding some kind of weapon there.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nyx stepped closer to the fireplace and started warming her hands. Charlie really wished he had picked up before she came. His bed over in the corner was unmade, there were dishes laying around everywhere, and of course his hopeless paper pile on the desk, his mum would be so ashamed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And how did you find all this out?” He took a tentative step towards her and leaned against the mantle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nyx looked up at him darkly, “It’s better if you don’t know. Then you don’t have to lie about it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Nyx,” Charlie pushed off the mantle and put his hands on her shoulders, he didn’t want to think about what she meant. “The entire Order and almost all our allies were looking for him, for even the hint of him.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I <em>know</em> that he’s alive. I don’t know why Severus would lie, but I do know that my brother is alive and he’s out there somewhere suffering. If I have to go alone I will, but I’d really rather have some help. Tonks said she’ll do what she can, but Moody has her working constantly. And- I- I don’t want to go there alone.” She finished with a whisper and slumped down in the leather chair behind her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The only sound to be heard in the cabin was the crackling of the fire. Charlie crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Nyx. He knew it took a lot for her to admit needing help, and his gut reaction - whether a result of being a Weasley or a Gryffindor he wasn’t sure - was to agree to help her. But everything else going on weighed heavily on his mind, his dragons, his actual Order assignment, his family. The silence dragged on even as he poured two glasses of fire whiskey before pulling his desk chair over to the fire. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m probably going to regret this,” He took a long drink and handed the other glass to Nyx. He held her hand in his before releasing the drink to her. “I’ll come with you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">"Promise me one thing." Nyx turned to Charlie before leaving. </p>
<p class="p2">"What's that?"</p>
<p class="p2">Nyx crinkled her nose, "Take a bath before we leave." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“We’ll meet back up here as soon as possible, good luck!” Tonks embraced Nyx and stepped back to stand beside Remus. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Be careful,” Remus admonished, earning a scoff from Sirius who was standing slightly in the shadows in the main room of Grimmauld Place. “I’ve managed to get an assortment of healing products for Orion, but we have no way of knowing how bad he is.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nyx nodded, “Thank you all for keeping this a secret, we should be back by the end of the night.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Charlie nodded as well at the assembled group before Nyx pulled him close and dissaperated. They landed in a heavily wooded area, their arrival scared a squirrel who went running up a tree. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Malfoy Manor is that direction, about a 10 minute walk.” Nyx started to lead the way. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The hastily assembled plan was to sneak in through the servant's passage in the basement of the manor. Nyx was sure they would be keeping Orion in the dungeons under lock and key. With any amount of luck they would be able to go in, grab her brother, and dissaperate back to Grimmauld Place before the death eaters were any wiser. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Every step closer to the manor made Nyx’s heart beat faster. She and Orion had spent countless hours of their childhood running through these woods, chasing their cousin Draco when he was old enough. She remembered with perfect clarity hearing Narcissa yell when they would return to the manor covered in dirt and sticks. Lucius was always more forgiving, insisting that their explorations were good for them, a part of growing up. Really, their life with the Malfoys hadn’t been that bad, they were a holiday compared to life with Bellatrix. A deep part of Nyx still felt like she had betrayed her aunt and uncle for no good reason. But then she looked over at Charlie and started to compare families. Both were old purebloods but the Weasley’s were the complete opposites of the Malfoys. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Were you happy as a kid?” Nyx asked suddenly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What?” Charlie looked over at her like she was crazy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Never mind.” Nyx shook her head and continued walking. It was a stupid question, and rather personal. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It was always loud.” Charlie said after a few beats of silence. “Even before the twins were born. My dad was always tinkering with some muggle object that usually blew up in his face, Bill was always running around bossing me and Percy. Then the twins and Ron and Ginny came along and I was always taking care of someone or getting someone out of trouble. And we had less with every new sibling. I used spell-o-tape to keep my broom together after it broke in sixth year so the twins could get new brooms after they joined the quidditch team. Ron’s never had anything that wasn’t a hand-me-down.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So you weren’t happy?” Nyx knew the Weasley’s didn’t have much, but she didn’t think it affected any of them. She couldn’t fathom not being able to afford a new broom, the Malfoys bought her the latest model every new school year. She had never worn anything that wasn't bought specifically for her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Actually, I was incredibly happy.” Charlie stopped walking. “It sounds cheesy, but we didn’t have anything but each other. Our parents gave us everything they possibly could and we always knew they would be there for us. Even now, if I lost my job I know I could move back to the Burrow with no questions asked. Made me not want to ever have kids of my own though.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Charlie shrugged and continued on walking. Nyx pondered everything he said, his childhood sounded awful to her. All that noise and all those people crammed into their tiny house. At the same time though, she wished she had someone like the Weasley parents to rely on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You really don’t want children?” She asked. They were getting closer to the manor and she knew that she needed to focus on the task at hand, but she was curious. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Charlie shook his head. “Not ever. Mum had her hands so full with babies and toddlers after the last four were born that Bill and I wound up having to be parents to them too. I’ve changed enough nappies to last a lifetime. I guess that’s one thing I didn’t like. Besides, I’m going to have enough nieces and nephews to satisfy any parental cravings I might get.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hmmm.” Nyx thought more about it. “I don’t want to be a parent either. Orion and I both agree the Lestrange line ends with us. We’re here.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nyx stopped and pointed at a clearing in the woods. Malfoy Manor was a large, stark white country estate surrounded by the primordial forest they were currently hiding in. Nyx felt her hands starting to shake at the familiar sight. Memories of living with the Malfoys continued to flash across her mind even as she strategized the best way to sneak in. Lucius' peacocks would be guarding the front, so she only had to get past the magical wards. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nyx felt Charlie grab her hand and pull her close to him. “You’re not evil, you know.” He spoke slowly and quietly, “You’re more than your name.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She wanted to reach out to him, to feel his chest under her fingers, but stood frozen in place. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I just,” Charlie looked conflicted but continued on. “Whatever happens in there, I just wanted the tell you that. And-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nyx lifted herself to her toes and crashed her lips against Charlie’s. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shivered when she felt him pull her hips closer to his. Her hands wound themselves in his ridiculous mop of red hair and she couldn’t help but smile at the growl he let out when she tugged at it. Finally, she pushed herself away from Charlie, leaving both of them panting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Tell me the rest when we get out of here, okay?” Nyx licked her lips and smiled up to him. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They made quick work of the manor grounds. Nyx explained to Charlie that they were going in through the servants entrance where the protective spells were at their weakest. The Malfoys had not updated their security measures since she lived with them so it didn’t take long to bypass the wards. They made their way through the kitchens towards the dungeon where Nyx was sure they would find Orion. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The hair on the back of Charlie’s neck was standing up. Something about this didn’t seem right, it was all too easy. If Voldemort was keeping Orion here there should be more wards, more death eaters, more…something. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He was just about to voice his concerns to Nyx when a flash of movement caught his eye. Charlie closed his eyes against the sudden brightness of all the candles in the room being lit at once. When he opened them he found that they were surrounded. He recognized Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy from their white blonde hair, as well as Bellatrix Lestrange by her picture in the Daily Prophet. There were others around as well, faces that Charlie didn’t recognize but he was sure were fellow followers of Voldemort. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Charlie and Nyx rose their wands in defensive stances, but no one made a move towards them. The death eaters formed a circle around the two, but didn’t speak or make a move to attack. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Kill the Weasley.” Bellatrix finally broke the silence with her acidic voice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wait!” Orion’s voice rang out over the room and Charlie heard him running down the stairs. “Wait, Mother.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Orion entered the circle, Charlie felt Nyx tense next him at her brother’s appearance. He didn’t look like he had spent months being tortured by Bellatrix and Voldemort. His body looked strong and healthy, he wore his usual attire of jeans and a band shirt, and had his normal good-natured smile on. But his eyes. The shocking blue that matched his twin’s was replaced by just blackness. There was no color or shine to them at all, from lid to lid was just a flat blackness. What was more, the lights seemed to dim when Orion entered the room, the temperature felt colder, and a sense of dread gripped Charlie’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“‘Rion?” Nyx lowered her wand and tried to walk forward but Charlie grabbed her arm and pulled her back, he didn’t want her anywhere near that <em>thing</em>. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Relax,” Orion lifted both his hands in a mock symbol of surrender. “Charlie, come on, I’m not going to hurt my sister. And no one’s killing you either. That would be a waste of your pure blood.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Charlie gripped Nyx tighter, this wasn’t her brother. This wasn’t the quiet boy he had shared a room with for seven years in Hogwarts. To his surprise, Nyx didn’t fight against his grip, instead she backed up closer so her back was against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Orion, what did they do to you?” Nyx’s voice was barely above a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“They showed me the truth.” Orion looked to Bellatrix who smiled wildly back at him. “Mother just wants us all to be a family again. We had everything wrong, The Dark Lord is <em>protecting</em> the magical world. Join us Nyx, you and Charlie. We can save the world together.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Orion offered his hand to Nyx. Nyx pushed away from Charlie who very reluctantly let her go. She started to take Orion’s hand but pointed her wand at him at the last moment before their hands touched. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Deprimo!” She shouted, pushing Orion to floor where he struggled to get back on his feet but was kept pushed down by her spell. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Protego.” Charlie cast the protective curse around he and Nyx as the death eaters immediately started throwing spells at them. He pulled Nyx away from Orion and held on to her as he fought through the circle of death eaters. She was in a daze after her initial spell, seemingly unable to comprehend what was happening. A large death eater was catching up with them, Charlie tried to send a curse, but the man deflected it easily. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The man caught up with them and grabbed Charlie’s wand. He was substantially taller than both of them, his black hair was cropped close to his skull, and he had wild ice blue eyes that were glued to Nyx. Nyx wouldn’t look at the man, Charlie could see her knuckles turning white where they gripped her wand, but she wouldn’t - or couldn’t - raise it against the man. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Get her out of here.” The man sounded like he hadn’t used his voice in years, it was full of gravel and came out as a low grumble that started deep in his chest. He released Charlie’s wand and stepped back to allow them room to dissaperate. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Charlie gripped Nyx to his side and disapperated to the Burrow. They landed in the field beyond the house and pain instantly started to shoot up his leg. When he looked down he saw he had managed to splinch most of his left calf muscle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Charlie!” He heard Nyx yell his name, but her voice sounded distant. His vision was starting to go dark. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“House is that way.” He hoped he was pointing in the right direction, it took every ounce of strength he had just to lift his hand. When he did, he saw blood covering it too, he was starting to wonder just how much of himself he left behind at Malfoy Manor. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hold on,” Nyx gripped his face between her hands. “I”m going to get help, just hold on.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Charlie could barely hear her, his head felt like it was filled with lead. He covered Nyx’s hand on his cheek with his own shaking, bloody fingers. He heard her screaming for help but he was less and less worried about himself. The pain was starting to go away and he just felt drained. Nyx was looking down at him and he found himself getting lost in her face. Every tiny freckle, her narrow nose and full lips, he raised his other hand up to her face. “You’re so pretty.” He muttered then let himself give in to his exhaustion. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all your support of this story! I will continue updating it, but the updates will just be once a week from here on out as I am a teacher and start school this week (in person! as an aside, I am legitimately terrified). </p>
<p>Thanks for the kudos and comments. Keep them coming, it really keeps me motivated to know people are enjoying the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>